shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimayor Guza/Personality and Relationships
Personality Bimayor is a classic example of an old time Mafia member, most of the time he is seen composed and calm in most situations. He often address others as either "kun or chan" spending on who he is addressing. He also has rather a strange speech partner, at the end of most of sentences he will say "Got it, Kido". Which appears to be more of a catchphrase. However like the classic gangster, Bimayor seems to have a strong sense of loyalty and honor to his which addresses as "comrades or associates". If he smells out any signs of betray, disloyalty, fear or what not he will put it out. Taking his job very seriously, to the point that he often would tell his partner to shut up whenever he was speaking to "Joker". Bimayor also seems to have a belief of keeping identities a secret, thus why he often addresses himself as mr. purple and addresses other by either their nickname or a name he came up with. However, Bimayor also seems to lose his anger rather quickly and goes into a rage very easily. But he is always serious and never shows fear even to the likes of his boss, as revealed whenever "Joker" had taken control of him and remained calm through the who thing. Bimayor also is an alcoholic and when intoxicated he becomes angered and extremely violent to his opponents, from women and children. Everything way, he doesn't seem to have a care for any of them. Having some of the same thoughts as his boss does, he thinks that the strong control the weak and hates to see weakness. So as such he isn't scared or thinks twice to drop the dead weight. Bimayor also commented on that he is a scouter, he seems to be extremely observant and knowledgeable about the world around him. Considering that he has that "around the block" kind of feeling to him. Bimayor last revealed that he has a strong attraction to blonde women and those with a big bust. He often makes cheesy comments to women and trying to seduce them, if he is rejected he just forgets them and calls them ugly or such. Relationships Mr. Silver Bimayor and his partner Mr. Silver have a great mutual respect for each other, both each other by their code name and work extremely well together. They both share some of the same ideals and traits, both are extremely loyal to Joker and they fight to the death for him. However a bit of differences comes into play, Mr. Silver appears to be against the likes of gambling and alcohol, which his partners loves to do. Often commenting that one day Bimayor is going to be killed by those evil things. Bimayor replies back that Mr. Silver is filled with hot air and just wants to hear himself talk. But aside from this they two have appeared to be a very good team. Donquixote Doflamingo Bimayor almost worships the ground that his boss walks on, Bimayor is an ally and a close associate of Doflamingos. It is still unknown that how they official met, but it was revealed that Doflamingo took a bit of interest in the purple man and asked if he wished to have an alliance or such. Doflamingo had commented that he seems to think of Bimayor and his partner as a well oiled machine and loyal like dogs at his feet. Doflamingo also reveled that he is using Bimayor and Mr. Silver to scout out Levi and his crew if he would want to ally himself with the Anderson pirates, since he sees the boy's potential of being a good pirate in the new era. Doflamingo's Subordinates Unlike the big boss, Bimayor seems to share an extremely serious side to the other subordinates. To those who rank below him he treats like nothing, he originally will think of them as weak and until they prove either their loyalty or strength. Bimayor will have no respect for them, until they prove him wrong. One such case was with Monet, he tested her whenever he was at punk hazard, however this test was still hadn't been revealed. Anderson Pirates Bimayor's and Mr. Silver's mission was revealed to scout out the potential of the Anderson pirates, other than this it is unknown to their relationship to their captain or the crew. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages